<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me by 91939, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738706">[Art] Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/91939/pseuds/91939'>91939</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021'>WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/91939/pseuds/91939, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>